Breaking
by bananaspit
Summary: In ancient China, Princess Sakura was a fugitive from the moment she was born. Now, fifteen years later, the guards have found her and they will do anything to capture her, even if it means making her fall for Syaoran, the trap. SxS.


Breaking

It's been a while since I wrote. Hope you guys like the plot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura (CCS).

AN: A bit of OOC but not too much. Hope you guys don't mind.

--

Prologue:

Footsteps thudded on the wooden floor boards of the corridors. Frantic cries could be heard in the night.

"Hot water! Hot water!"

"Hurry! The new heir will be here soon!"

In ancient China, there is one who rules all, the Emperor. His throne is passed on through blood and if not, the throne is left for another family's heir. That heir is to marry the emperor's daughter should he have one. In the cold of the night, the fifth emperor of his dynasty receives a premonition dream. Emperor Clow Reed saw that he will only have one heir but that heir's gender was not revealed in his dream. He saw that should he have a son, his country will prosper. But should it be a daughter, China will fall into the hands of evil men. All will only be revealed after she gives birth.

Empress Nadeshiko was finally seeded in a cold winter night. Ten months later, she lay on her bed, ready to deliver at any moment. The courtyard girls were running back and forth calling out for the eunuchs to bring this and that. One maid was particularly close to Nadeshiko and rested by her side, holding her precious mistress's hand as another flurry of pain jolted her.

"Mistress! Don't worry. The pain won't last forever."

Eyes squinted tightly, Nadeshiko choked out, "Listen, Sonomi-san. These instructions may be the most important ones I've given to you ever."

Sonomi shook her head and tightened her grip on Nadeshiko, "Don't talk like that. I'll never leave your side. All you have to concentrate on now is to push."

"No!" Nadeshiko's eyes sprung open painfully. She twisted her neck to face Sonomi's pale one. "There's not much time. I… I have a feeling that what I'll give birth to… is a daughter. And if it's a daughter, her life is at stake! I must save her!"

Sonomi looked with wild eyes at the panting lady in front of her, "But, but why? Who would want to harm your dear daughter?"

"Clow. Clow does. He will do anything to protect the good of his country, even if it means killing his daughter. His dreams," Nadeshiko's body shook, "are dead accurate to this day. There had never been one that wasn't. That is why he believes he must kill her… my daughter… Sakura… to protect China… do you understand??"

Sonomi nodded, "Sakura… her name?"

"Yes. Take her and flee. Flee from the Forbidden City as fast as you can on a horse. Travel far before Clow finds out. If need be, spend the gold in my drawer. Stay with her Sonomi and make sure she lives a happy life. Never tell her about this." Nadeshiko drew a shaking hand from her side, "Give this token to her so that I will be with her when I pass on."

An emerald swung from the red cord it was attached to. On it was a beautifully engraved cherry blossom and a nadeshiko flower intertwined.

All of a sudden, Nadeshiko's body jolted. Blood rushed between her legs and a head was revealed. The maid receiving the baby rattled out a flurry of commands while she made a bowl with her hands and urged Nadeshiko to keep pushing. In the midst of chaos, Sonomi backed out to prepare her journey. She wasn't Nadeshiko's favorite maid for nothing.

Running to prepare a horse, gold jingling in her pocket, Sonomi could hear Nadeshiko's cry piercing the night.

She's here.

Sonomi finished up and hurried back. And, as expected, there _she_ was, a beautiful baby. Quickly, she said to the maid, "Let me bring her to the Empress. She wants to see her new baby." Carefully, she hoisted the baby onto her shoulder with a blanket for carriage and brought her over to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko's eyes softened as she looked endearingly at her firstborn baby.

"Sakura," she whispered. "Go!" she hissed between her teeth, "Before anyone finds out."

Willing to risk her life for her Mistress, Sonomi ducked out, her small package hidden in the crook of her arm. The baby was obedient even at an early stage. She had cried but now had fallen fast asleep.

And with that, Sonomi jumped onto her horse and raced out of the courtyard. Guards let her pass, knowing she was a high ranked maid and someone close to their Empress. Little did they know that they will never see Sonomi again. Sonomi rode off into the night and continued riding until dawn broke.

Back in the Forbidden City, Clow broke into the room, breathless from anxiety and running. "My dear, let me see my future heir." His hope was high and thought for sure he'll receive a son.

"Too late."

His head swung over to Nadeshiko's voice. She chuckled softly, "They're gone, dear husband."

"What…?"

Nadeshiko's face was wistful as she murmured, "She was so beautiful… I only saw her once."

"SHE?!"

Nadeshiko's eyes hardened, "Yes. She. And if she had stayed, you would've made her life miserable. I did the best a mother could do for her daughter and set her free from this place."

Clow turned around, his robes twisting in the wind, "Guards! Spread out across the country and find a maid and a newborn baby running away. They are now fugitives." He turned and looked at Nadeshiko, his look lingering on her labored face. Seconds past but in the end, he turned away from her and walked out of her room without another word to her.

Nadeshiko closed her eyelids and prayed that Sakura will be able to escape not just Clow, but destiny.

15 years later:

A teenage girl bounds over to her supposed mother. "Mother! Look what I found! A nadeshiko flower in winter!"

Her mother turned around, face ragged from years of worry. After all this time, guards were still on the look out for the two fugitives.

"That's nice. Put it over there in the vase, Sakura."

"Hai!"

Although they lived in a small cottage in a small village, life was stable in the eyes of Sakura. At age fifteen, Sakura was already brimming with energy and happiness. Her eyes were a bright emerald and her hair was a pretty shade of auburn, one that no one in the village had. Although she wore rags like everyone else in the village, it was she who stood out the most. Something about her draws people to her. Something about her makes people like her no questions asked. She was the pearl of the village and everyone loved Sakura.

She grew up not knowing about the royal blood coursing through her veins. She grew up believing her father died in a tragic accident. She grew up believing Sonomi was her mother and she had a sister named Tomoyo.

Fifteen years ago, Tomoyo came arriving in a small basket as a baby at Sonomi's cottage's doorstop. There she was, smiling up at Sonomi from the haystack she was lying next to. Sakura was just a baby then too, barely three months old. Sonomi fell in love with the baby right then and there as it gurgled at her happily. Even though she knew a new baby might bring trouble to her household, Sonomi believed this baby was worth it. And so she came to be called Tomoyo, a loving daughter of Sonomi's and a dear sister of Sakura's.

These two grew up together. They shared their milk together, learned to read together, and gossiped about guys together. No argument ran between them, except, well, over what Sakura should wear of course.

But unknown to this happy family of three was that danger was closer than it seemed.

Off to the side, two pairs of eyes looked at them, knowing Sakura's true identity.

"Father, when will we strike?"

"When Sakura finally falls for you. Then she will be the easiest target."

"But Father-"

"No buts Syaoran. Do as I say."

"Yes, Father."

With that, these two disappeared back into their cottage, neighbor to that of Sakura's.

--

This chapter's a bit short but just because I wanted to see the response of readers and because this is just the beginning. Everything will play out eventually. Thanks for reading and if anything, criticize as hard as need be.


End file.
